shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristain Christoph
Introduction "Being a Marine is not just about hunting pirates, it's about maintaining the peace, to help everyone in need." -Tristain Jacobo Christoph Tristain Jacobo Christoph is a rear admiral that serves under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. He was one of the officers that was directly trained by Galaxy himself. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Tristain is a rather motivational sort of marine that also believes in a moral justice. At first he believed in absolute justice, but that was before he was transferred to Galaxy's unit. Ever since then, he was always motivational, but kept to his duties. During his earlier years, he was known to be a cold strategist, always finding ways to corner the mightiest pirate crews such as the Whitebeard pirates. He though of men as expendable, but nessessary assets, which made his superiors a bit uneasy. But once he was transferred to Galaxy Blade's unit in G-0, it all changed. After learning the philosophies of the manliest marine, Tristain started becoming more kinder and more sociable. He even asked for Galaxy to train him. After many tries, the Vice admiral agreed. He treats his subordinates with high respect, trying to find great use for each individual. Under his leadership, Tristain's men managed to arrest many pirate crews and defeat any revolutionary threats. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Tristain's strongest point. He has been taught in the art of the sword ever since he was young. At many battles against the revolutionary army, Tristain proved to be valuable asset. He even developed his own sword style, which is known as "Bladesong." It is called this for it's many "songs", each with it's own behavoir and strategy. Marksmanship Tristain is pretty skilled at the flintlock pistol. He can shoot and kill the target from two miles. Hand to Hand Combat Tristain also developed his own style of martial arts called "Dance of Riot." This is composed of the gracefull movements of long fist with the furiousness of Karate. The style allows him to cut his opponents instead of hitting them. Physical Strength Tristain has very incredible strength, thanks to Galaxy's training. He can make craters by punching the ground. He can also cut deep into the toughest of materials in his Dance of Riot. Agility Tristain has gained much speed thanks to Galaxy's training. Even though he has a lighter body mass than Galaxy, he still couldn't beat Galaxy. Tristain has great knowledge of Soru, proving that he has learned many Rokushiki arts. He can travel up to three miles in a four seconds, and proved to be a valuable asset to Galaxy when fighting during the Skyline War. Endurance Tristain's Endurance is very great thanks to Galaxy's training. He is proven to be on of the only people to get hit by Galaxy's Fist of Manliness, and lived. But, it would always gravely injure Tristain in the process. Like Galaxy, he can go three weeks without food or water, only a very few, including Galaxy, surpassing him. Weapons Tristain only has two weapons. One being his katana Setsuna, the other being his flintlock pistol. Devil Fruit Has no need for one. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Unit Galaxy Blade- Tristain shows great respect and loyalty for his superior. They would talk about the most random of things, one of them being Galaxy's complaint about him not being manly enough. Benedict Javert- Tristain has barely any respect of him. Mostly due to his nature of serving Akainu's unit. They would barely talk to each other. If they get the oppritunity, it usually comes to civil discussion, having Tristain resist the urge of killing him. Bianca Blade- Tristain often treats her like a sister, always asking her how her day was, and would always cook her meals. He would even go as far as to kill anyone who says a bad thing about her. Luther Samson- Tristain feels about him the same way he does about Javert. He simply doesn't like him at all, but unlike Javert, he worries about Samson's decisions. Fusoshiro Yamai- Tristain has no problems with him. They would often spar with each other to improve on their skills. On the battlefield, their skills complement each other, making them a perfect duo at the battlefield. Blade D. Kris- Tristain has a pretty strange relationship with her. He treats her like a little sister, which causes him to worry about her. Tristain simply thinks her baka nature is rather cute, and would always chuckle each time he witnesses her using her Fist of Baka on a victim. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Corey Talbain- Tristain shares a fierce rivalry with this pirate. After their first battle, which ended in a stalemate, he developed an obsession to arrest him. Eventually, he grew to respect Corey, but will still fight him from time to time. He is one of the only pirates that Tristain considers as an equal. Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Tristain vs Galaxy (Lost) *First Battle Tristain vs Galaxy (Lost) *after learning haki Tristain vs Galaxy (Lost) *after learning Rokushiki Tristain and Marines vs Revolutionaries (Won) Tristain vs Corey I (Interuppted) Tristain vs Barret (Won) Tristain vs Barret and Teven (Won) Tristain vs Shadoukira (Won) Tristan vs Corey II (Won) Tristain vs Corey III (Lost) Tristain vs Marcus (Interuppted) Tristain vs Boris (Won) Tristain vs Corey (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tristain's character is based on Sasuke from the Naruto Series Tristain serves as Corey's rival Tristain's theme song is Savior by Rise Against Gallery Jin (Admiral).jpg|Tristain's fort attire BB Jin Kisaragi wallpaper by Gi chan89.png|Tristian's battle attire Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:GZero945